


Castle of Glass

by AlaianaPotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Kinda sad and i'm not sorry, Mentions of Character Death, Song fic, mostly canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:43:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaianaPotter/pseuds/AlaianaPotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has been sitting in a folder marked Harry Potter One-shots forever.<br/>Song Used <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ScNNfyq3d_w"> Castle of Glass </a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Castle of Glass

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in a folder marked Harry Potter One-shots forever.  
> Song Used [ Castle of Glass ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ScNNfyq3d_w)

_Take me down to the river bend_  

_Take me down to the fighting end_  

The words of the song echoed in his head as he stared around him. The destruction of the only place that he had truly felt at home, the place that he had made his first friends, had his first kiss and found his first love was in shambles. 

_Wash the poison from off my skin_  

_Show me how to be whole again._  

He was broken now, his love was gone, he had seen him where he lay in the Great Hall. His vibrant red hair had been caked in dust, his twin sobbing over his chest. His family had been around him. A broken sob left his lips as he thought of the boy’s once smiling face, even in death he had smiled.  

_Fly me up on a silver wing_  

_Past the black where the sirens sing_  

_Warm me up in a nova’s glow_  

_And drop me down to the dream below._  

It had been a dream, all a wonderful dream. Stolen moments in corners, soft kisses full of love. He had felt accepted, had felt that he had finally found a home, a family that would love him.  

_‘Cause I’m only a crack in this castle of glass_  

_Hardly anything there for you to see_  

_For you to see._  

He took in a shuddering breath as he pulled the invisibility cloak closer to himself. He had brought this upon them, it was his fault that there was a child without his mother or father, a parent that had lost their child….a boy without his twin.  

_Bring me home in a blinding dream_  

_Through the secrets that I have seen_  

He gripped the stone in his hand, turning it thrice as he walked, thinking of the ones that had been lost because of him…all because of him.  

_Wash the sorrow from off my skin_  

_Show me how to be whole again_  

He looked at the people before him, his mum and dad, Sirius, Remus, Tonks…and Fred. They all had smiles for him, the people that had helped him the most. He nearly broke down here, nearly turned tail and ran. 

_‘Cause I’m only a crack in this castle of glass_  

_Hardly anything there for you to see_  

_For you to see_  

Fred smiled at him and brushed his hand on his cheek as he looked at him, his eyes holding a glint of sorrow. “We will stay with you Love, right till the end,” his voice spoke, only for Harry to hear. Resolve stole through the slight boy then. 

_‘Cause I’m only a crack in this castle of glass_  

_Hardly anything else I need to be_  

He would not let anyone else die for him. He would go to Voldemort, he would face his destiny, and soon, he would be reunited with his Love. 

_‘Cause_ _I’m only a crack in this castle of glass_  

_Hardly anything there for you to see_  

_For you to see_  

He was there, he had dropped the stone on the edge of the circle before stepping forwards to face his fate. He would not need it when he was dead anyway. Voldemort raised his wand, he made no move towards his own and watched as the green light raced towards him. 

_For you to see_  

The last line of that song rang in his head as he felt the impact of the spell. He would be reunited with his parents soon. He would find a home with them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so old and was written wayyyyyy back in like High School. Whoops.


End file.
